


The Challenge

by caz251



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Merlot (relationship), Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indiscretion while working soon leads to a challenge between Roxy and Merlin: who can be the most indiscreet whilst still being a gentleman or lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at dressing room 3:  
> Roxy and Merlin like masturbating in public places and end up in 'competition' with each other over which of them can masturbate in the most ridiculous and crowded place.
> 
> Naturally they also compare past stories and get off on that too 8D
> 
> Don't actually need the two of them engaging in sex acts with each other, but it's cool if they do- just as long as they're getting off.

Roxy knew that she shouldn’t be doing this, it was inappropriate, she was working. She looked around the table to see if anyone else had noticed, but everyone seemed to be engrossed in either their meal or the conversation. She had technically completed her mission, she had bugged the people she needed to and had stolen a memory stick that they were positive contained the information they needed, but until she had managed to extract herself from the situation she was still at work, still on duty. Merlin’s voice in her ear was giving her constant status updates, making sure that she was aware of the marks at all times in case they realised that something was wrong and connected it back to her.

She just had to get through the rest of this meal, and then she could leave, return to HQ with the memory stick for Merlin. She could wait until she was home, or at least in her suite at HQ, she could, she had more self control than this. She didn’t want to though. The thrill of being sat at a full table during a banquet and no-one having a clue about what she was doing out of their sight was driving her. Merlin’s steady presence in her ear, also unknowing of what she was doing was a turn on as well, she could just imagine the other man’s reaction if he knew what her hand was doing beneath the table.

She zoned out for the most part, allowing herself to focus solely on the pleasure that she was bringing herself with her fingers. She could feel her pleasure spiking higher and reached for her wineglass, bringing it to her lips and taking a drink.

“-lot, Roxy, Roxanne” she heard Merlin’s voice in her ear, “are you listening to me?”

“Hmmm,” she let out a small noise in affirmation to his question, having drowned the rest of the sounds of her pleasure out in the wine, as she had ridden out her climax, her walls clamping down on her fingers.

“You need to leave,” Merlin told her, “make your excuses. Donaldson just arrived; he can’t be allowed to see you here.”

Roxy snapped to attention, righting herself under the table before picking up her napkin and using it to dab against her cheeks and forehead a little. She then politely excused herself, explaining that she was feeling rather flushed all of a sudden, not necessarily a lie, before making her way towards the exit.

She slid gracefully into the car that was waiting for her outside and allowed herself to relax and bask in the aftermath of a mission well done and an orgasm well executed. She hadn’t had that much fun in a while, and no-one had been aware of her indiscretion which made the whole experience much more thrilling. She really should thank Merlin though, for his unknowing assistance to her towards the end, she had never expected that him saying her name in such a way would affect her that much.

Arriving back at HQ she made her way straight to Merlin, knowing that the tech wizard would be waiting for her to debrief after the mission, and for her to hand over the memory stick. The debrief was standard and she handed over the memory stick. She thought she had been dismissed and was wondering how to go about offering Merlin a thank you of some sort for his assistance when he cleared his throat.

“I believe it would be prudent to focus when on a mission in such surroundings Lancelot, rather than allowing yourself to get carried away.” Merlin told her, staring at her impassively. “You must pay attention at all times, if not to your own surroundings, but to the handler in your ear. You almost got yourself spotted Roxanne.”

Roxy just stared at him, he had known. She could just picture him now, sat in his chair watching the feed from her glasses, scanning the room on her behalf while she was otherwise occupied. Trying to catch her attention and managing to spur her on at the same time, pushing her towards climax. She wondered if he knew that it was listening to him calling her name that had pushed her over the edge. Had she had any effect on him, he had been silent in her ear the whole time that she had been in the car on the way back, had he taken the time that he knew he had before she arrived to deal with the situation. The idea of him masturbating to thoughts of her doing the same set a fire within her, she’d love to watch.

“Maybe next time I’ll listen to you more attentively Merlin. You could talk me through everything.” Roxy replied before turning and leaving the room, not giving him a chance to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxy scanned the room, finding the mark immediately, his eyes trained on her just as she’d hoped. Eggsy was also in the room, his eyes flicking between staring at her and searching the room. She chuckled internally, even after sharing a room for so long during training with communal showers he was still mesmerised by her appearance at times. It amused her though that any time he spent staring at her Merlin was getting the images through his glasses feed; images of her wandering the room in her underwear.

“Are we operating on different feeds?” Roxy asked, making sure before enacting the next part of her plan.

“Yes Lancelot, neither you nor Galahad can hear each other, you can both hear me and I can hear you both.” Merlin replied in her ear, “Galahad says he’d love to listen in if you’ll let him.”

Roxy looked around the room finding Eggsy and subtly flipping him off, responding to him directly. “I’ve been thinking Merlin, about what I said before, I think I should talk you through everything for a change. Listen to me, don’t speak, and do as I say, but don’t let Eggsy know.”

She could tell that Merlin was about to protest so she sped her walk up a bit so that she reached the mark before he could, and she heard him speaking to Eggsy. The mark pulled her down into his lap and she smiled at him, flirting just enough to get what she wanted. Before long she was being led to a private room, just as they had hoped, leaving the way clear for Eggsy to take the time to ingratiate himself with the man’s colleagues.

It was almost a shame that this honeypot mission wasn’t the endgame, really it was just a distraction to the real mission. She supposed that it meant that she could have some fun though, and she thoroughly intended to, she was going to involve Merlin as well even though he was working with Eggsy at the same time. The man had proven multiple times that he could multitask after all. He would be sat in his office directing them both, door unlocked with the possibility that anyone could walk in at anytime. She was going to make him abandon his buttoned up persona and make him come undone.

The mark indicated that she should begin to dance for him, and she did so, keeping her eyes on the huge mirror that showed her reflection, not letting Merlin miss anything, especially as she began to remove the few scraps of fabric that were covering her body. 

“I bet you are hard.” She spoke, more to Merlin than the mark, but he wasn’t to know that. She grabbed a chair from under the table and sat on it legs spread, “I bet you like to watch as well.”

She let her gaze drift down her body, her fingers following the same path as her eyes mere seconds later. She heard the moan that Merlin tried to suppress as he continued to guide Eggsy through his part of the mission. She looked straight at the mark as her fingers reached her moist lips, wet with her juices already. “I want to see you, watch as you stroke yourself in time with my touches, I want to hear the noises you want to make as you feel yourself reaching your peak. I want the sight of me fingering myself to bring you to your end.”

The mark was already unbuttoning his trousers, but she heard no such movement from Merlin. “Come on.” She growled, the mark thinking she wanted him to hurry, forcing his trousers down his legs at her words.

Knowing that despite Merlin’s lack of reaction she still had a job to be doing she began to touch herself, enticing the mark, making sure that he was never bored, not wanting him to leave the room before Eggsy was finished with his part of the mission. Her gaze was constantly shifting back and forth between the mark and her own body, giving Merlin the best view she could of her fingers as they probed her core. 

Her climax hit her unexpectedly and she moaned, crying out as waves of pleasure crashed over her, “Gods, Merlin, fuck.”

She heard Merlin stutter a bit as he spoke with Eggsy, and she turned her focus back to the mark who was still watching her avidly. She stood abruptly, walking over to him and dropping down into his lap. She heard Merlin tell Eggsy that there was a car waiting out front and that they should circle the building a few times until she was ready to leave.

“You want me don’t you?” Roxy spoke, looking at the man beneath her, but listening to the man in her ear. “You want to fill me completely, own me; make me yours.”

The man under her groaned as she began to roll a condom down his shaft, but it was the soft exhalation of breath in her ear that interested her more; Merlin was definitely taking an interest in the situation now.

She lined herself up then sank down on the cock, letting out a groan as she did so; it had been a while since she had anything other than her toys or her fingers. Not allowing herself time to get used to the sensation she began to move, shuddering slightly; still sensitive from her recent climax and the voice in her ear.

“How does that feel Roxy?” Merlin spoke, “He’s filling you up, but you don’t want him do you? You want me, that’s why you are playing this game isn’t it?”

Roxy moaned at the words, loving how deep Merlin’s voice became thick with arousal, his breathing telling her that he had definitely taken himself in hand.

“Make him cum Roxy, give him what he wants.” Merlin growled in her ear, directing her actions. She brought herself and her mark right to the peak and kept them there, waiting for the command that she knew would come. “Cum for me Roxanne.”

She fell over the precipice taking the mark with her, she listened carefully to hear Merlin and was surprised to hear him actually swear, a quietly muttered ‘fuck, Roxanne’ falling from his lips to her ear. 

“Give me a moment, Arthur.” She heard Merlin in her ear, “Lancelot, time to get out of there. Galahad is waiting for you in the car.”

Roxy smiled to herself as she extricated herself from the mark, grabbing and dressing hurriedly in the underwear she had entered the room in before hurrying off to the car where Eggsy would be waiting for her with some clothes. She wondered whether or not Merlin was able to compose himself properly or whether Arthur had gotten an eyeful, she supposed she would need to hunt Merlin out later and find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxy lay on her bed at Kingsman HQ filling in her after mission report on her tablet and waiting for Merlin to appear. She had made it perfectly clear after the debriefing that she was staying at the manor that night, having stated the urgent need for a shower and sending Eggsy back into London alone. She was sure that once he had finished up with his work for the night Merlin would seek her out. It was now almost three in the morning, but she knew that the tech wizard had many different things going on at once, and it wouldn’t surprise her if he was still sat at his desk, he would come to her eventually.

She was right, a mere ten minutes later there was a knock on her door, Merlin stood on the other side looking rather unsure of himself. She invited him in, leading him to her sitting area and gesturing that he should sit; making sure that he took the seat that gave him the best view of her bed. She sat down opposite him after grabbing the bottle of wine and the glasses that she had gotten before her shower. Handing him a glass she sat back in her seat, the satin robe she wore covering her only to mid thigh, giving Merlin an excellent view of her legs.

“We need to talk.” Merlin started, but it was obvious that he wasn’t sure how to go about the conversation that he wished to have.

“Did Arthur catch you?” Roxy asked, a small smile playing across her lips as she spoke, hoping to break the ice between them.

“No, but it was close.” Merlin replied wryly, “What is this Roxy? What are you trying to achieve?”

“Me!” Roxy exclaimed, “You were the one that started this Merlin, listening to me enjoying myself, telling me to listen to you.”

Merlin stared at her for a moment, “You were in a room full of people, you were working, you knew I would be listening, it’s my job to listen to you lot when you are on missions.”

“You liked it though,” Roxy smiled at him coyly, “You liked listening to me, when no-one else knew what I was up to; you were the only one who could see me coming apart. You enjoyed the thrill just as much as me, you were wondering if I was going to get caught; just like you wouldn’t have minded getting caught by Arthur earlier.”

Merlin tried to protest but Roxy didn’t give him the opportunity, “Your breathing changed slightly at the time he must have knocked, and the next thing you’re muttering my name and cumming. You are just as much an exhibitionist as I am Merlin, you can’t deny it.”

“What is it you are wanting Roxy, be straight with me.” Merlin spoke, neither confirming nor denying her statement.

“You,” Roxy stated plainly, “but I want to have some fun first, foreplay if you will.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow and indicated that she should go on; he wondered what she had in mind.

“The challenge will be to be purposefully indiscreet in public without anyone other than us catching on to what we are up to. The winner will be whoever has the most risqué experience.” Roxy told him.

“What does the winner get?” Merlin asked, “How long would we be playing for? What are the rules?”

“The winner gets control in the bedroom.” Roxy smirks at him, “A week is drawn out enough don’t you think, as for the rules, only we are allowed to touch ourselves, we can’t touch each other, we can’t involve anyone else, we can talk each other through things though, and I would like to hear of some of your exploits as well, I know you aren’t as innocent as you are pretending to be.”

“Shall we seal the deal with a kiss before we begin to play?” Merlin asked as he moved towards her.

She nodded, even though she knew he wasn’t expecting an answer. It was no gentle kiss he gave her. It felt like he was trying to devour her, she smiled into the kiss, before kissing back just as fervently.

When they broke the kiss Merlin smiled at her before kissing her cheek, “I should be going.”

Before he could leave however Roxy stood, grabbing his hand she led him towards her bed, “Or you could stay and tell me a story.”


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin couldn’t believe that he was doing this, it seemed surreal to him. He really shouldn’t be doing this, he only really had a few hours before he needed to be monitoring the recruits again, he should be sleeping. Sleep was eluding him though, mostly due to the young woman stretched out next to him; she was driving him out of his mind. He didn’t know what it was that had inspired her on that mission, but her actions had sparked something within him. He didn’t normally act like this, he was normal much more calm and composed, and he normally kept his sexual relationships outside of his work; honeypot missions when he was very rarely sent on them were the exception.

The idea of getting involved with one of the knights had never crossed his mind before, Lancelot was one of the only female knights there had been in recent history after all, and the male form had never really been that enticing to him. Getting involved in some mad form of exhibitionist foreplay was something that he hadn’t expected either, but the idea was an interesting one. Watching Lancelot and her exhibitionist actions had been stimulating to say the least, and he could just picture how they would both be by the end of the week. A whole week in which he couldn’t touch her, the build up and the anticipation would be delightful, and when the week was over, well maybe he should schedule some holiday.

He looked at Roxy watching as she stroked herself in time with his words, she was stretched out from the headboard and he from the footboard of the bed so that they could get the best view of each other. He was telling her some of the exploits of his youth from his time in university, of one party in particular where he and a few other guys he knew had ended up as the entertainment after a few too many drinks.

“We got caught of course, I can’t remember who won the bet, we were each in separate corners of the room, the party going on around us. I can’t remember if I was last to be spotted, or second last, but I remember my pleasure spiking higher as each of my mates were caught, the thrill and anticipation of getting caught myself.” Merlin spoke, stroking his shaft with one hand whilst he caressed his balls with the other.

Roxy appeared to be enjoying his story and he could tell from watching her that she was close, and he continued his story, hoping to push her over the edge. He watched as she forced herself onto her fingers almost violently, and he felt his own release building. It wasn’t long until she reached completion, and he followed her mere seconds later.

“I remember cumming to the applause of mostly everyone in the room, I don’t think either me or my mates had to buy a drink for the rest of the semester, everyone was so impressed with our daring, the fact that we had the balls to do it. Really we were just drunk and horny and didn’t care.” Merlin finished his story with a small chuckle.

Merlin looked at Roxy, she looked beautiful there, stretched out in her bed, basking in the aftermath of her orgasm. As much as he would like to stay and watch her all night he knew that he couldn’t, he had a full day ahead of him, he should really return to his own suite and get some sleep. “We should clean up,” Merlin stated as he got off the bed and headed for Roxy’s bathroom.

He came back into the bedroom, offering the woman a cloth, having already cleaned himself. He began to reach for his clothes, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He looked at Roxy to find her staring at him, asking him exactly where he thought he was going. He was about to explain that he was going back to his own rooms to get some sleep when she pulled him back towards the bed.

Merlin found himself ensconced under the covers, Roxy curled into his side. He couldn’t bring himself to object to the situation, and he soon found himself falling into a restful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn’t believe what he was about to do, he had never done something so unprofessional in the whole time that he had worked for Kingsman. He had done similar things outside of his work, but never at work. It was all Roxy’s fault, devious little witch that she was, he wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t for her challenge. He looked around the barracks, none of the recruits had noticed him yet, too engrossed in the tales that Roxy and Eggsy were telling. Roxy had seen him, she had smirked at him, letting him know that she knew what he was up to, but she didn’t draw any attention to him.

The two way mirror was completely clear, practically a viewing window into the observation room. If any of the recruits or even Eggsy were to look over they would see him. It was an exciting thought. He had forgotten what it was like, the thrill that accompanied the thought of exposure, he’d missed it. It had been quite some time since he had the opportunity to indulge in something like this. Harry almost catching him had been the closest he’d been to exhibitionism in years. He was going to enjoy this, he would take his time and draw the whole experience out as long as he could.

He could feel Roxy’s eyes on him, egging him on, he wondered if she thought that he was unwilling to go through with it. He was more than willing though, he craved it; he wanted to feel her eyes on him like they had been in the early hours of that morning. More importantly he wanted the recruits and Eggsy to be unknowing witnesses to the game that he and Roxy were playing.

Merlin met Roxy’s eyes, staring at her as he started to run his hand over the front of his trousers, teasing himself through the fabric. He watched as Roxy licked her lips once then turned away, speaking once more to the recruits. He listened to the conversation as he continued to slowly tease himself. Roxy skilfully managed to steer the conversation and soon Merlin was stuck listening in on Roxy and Eggsy retelling old seduction missions.

Merlin freed himself from his fabric prison, unzipping his trousers and taking himself in hand. Other than his cock in his hand he still looked the picture of put together. He refused to shirk any clothing, that wasn’t what this was about. It was about not getting caught in the act, being naked was an optional extra; one he wouldn’t indulge in at work.

Merlin began to stroke himself, watching the people in the room in front of him; other than Roxy they had no idea. He alternated between long languid strokes and short fast tugs of his shaft. Roxy was watching him again as Eggsy imparted his wisdom to the recruits about posh birds liking a bit of rough. He wouldn’t have been surprised if he had followed up with the story of his encounter with Princess Tilde, he didn’t though; Harry probably spoke to him about it not being gentlemanly to do so.

Merlin continued to stroke himself, grateful that he hadn’t been caught yet. While getting caught could be interesting and pleasurable, it would mean that Roxy won. He wouldn’t object to her winning control in the bedroom at any other point, but he wanted to control their first time together. He liked the hungry look that he saw in Roxy’s eyes as she watched him, he wanted to see that look more often. It was obvious to him that she wanted to touch herself, but couldn’t while she was the focus of so much attention. He smirked at her, letting her know that he was aware of her predicament. When she glared at him he recoiled a little, knowing that he was about to regret his smugness.

Roxy spoke to the room at large, taunting the group of male recruits; detailing the way in which a woman wants to be touched. Merlin began to speed up his strokes as her words paired with the image of her stretched out next to him that morning, touching herself in the way she was describing to the room. He could feel himself approaching climax as she continued to speak. He watched the reactions of the recruits as she finished talking then stood. She brushed off her trousers and spoke again.

“I’m frustrated now. I need either a gun or a bed. Are you coming?”

Merlin knew that her words were meant for him, even though she directed them to Eggsy. He came silently into his hand and continued to stroke himself to sensitivity.

“The range?” Eggsy asked.

Roxy nodded and they left the barracks, the recruits staring after them. Merlin took a moment to collect himself before pressing a switch and returning the mirror to its previous state. Leaving the observation room once he was presentable he headed for his office. Once there he brought up the footage for the firing range in case Roxy decided to give him a show.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure who originally came up with the witches, having seen them in more than a few fics, but credit for them to whoever that was :)

Roxy smirked as she walked through the halls of Kingsman HQ, Merlin was on board with her game, he was willing to play. She knew that he was willing to play in private, that had been obvious, but the fact that he was indulging himself just as she wanted him to in front of others for both of their pleasure was gratifying. She had wondered if he would back out, Kingsman HQ wasn’t really the place for some kinky foreplay, but he had come through for her. She supposed that it would be different if one of them got caught, it wasn’t exactly professional of them; but it was often said that the harder you work the harder you play. The stress and frustration that often came from their work had to be released in some way, most Kingsman used the firing range to sort out their frustrations, but Roxy was a lot different than the male knights that she was serving alongside; her methods were unique. She hadn’t originally gotten into the situation to seduce Merlin, but it soon became her main objective. 

After a brief stop at her suite to shower and change her outfit she made her way to Merlin’s office, hoping that he wasn’t busy and that she would be able to convince him to come into London to have dinner with her. He was sat in his office, staring at his monitors while he worked furiously sketching something out on paper, not even looking at what he was drawing. 

“What are you doing?” Roxy asked as she came up behind him, looking over his shoulder at the screens, the barracks staring back at her.

“Monitoring the recruits and working on weapon design.” Merlin replied, still not looking away from the screen.

“Can you get someone else to monitor them for the night? I’d like to take you to dinner. I was thinking we could take some time to get to know each other outside of work.” Roxy suggested, as she looked down at what he was drawing; it appeared to be a pair of shoes, shoes that had to be for her.

“Are they for me?” Roxy asked, staring at the drawing.

“I’m working out how to give any pair of shoes you may have to wear in the field the same capabilities as the Oxfords.” Merlin replied, “If I can prevent it none of our agents will have a handicap in any way.”

Roxy smiled at him, before she set about trying to convince him to join her for dinner. A look of triumph crossed her face as he called for a junior technician to join them in his office. He went over instructions for the younger man on how to monitor the recruits, anything that should be noted and instructions to wake them at 4am and sending them on a run of the perimeter followed by a swim in full pack. He then sent him back to his own terminal to patch him into the feeds, instructing him that any problems he should contact one of the witches.

He then tapped into his glasses feed, letting both Arthur and the witches know that he was leaving the mansion and that he could be contacted through his glasses if they needed him. He asked the witches to take control of any feeds that came up for the evening before standing and offering Roxy his arm. He escorted her out of his office and down the hall towards his suite, inviting her in while he got changed for dinner. Once he was ready they took the tube back to the shop at Saville Row, then caught a taxi to the restaurant that Roxy had made reservations at.

It was a nice meal, Roxy really wanted to take the opportunity to get to know the man behind the jumpers and glasses, and they spent the time talking about their lives. Roxy was sure that Merlin knew a lot about her from her file, he had unrestricted access to the files; unfortunately she couldn’t say the same. She didn’t know much about him, she didn’t even know his real name; although she intended to find out as much as she could about him.

After they had finished their meal they walked to the nearest tube station, Merlin leading her down into the station and onto a train. She didn’t know where they were going, but she trusted the man so she followed him, knowing it wouldn’t be anywhere too far, as they both had to be at the mansion the next day. He led her onto a train, and into a corner of the carriage, he stood in the corner, with her in front of him; whether this was because it was a defendable position or not she was unsure, but as the carriage filled up around them she found she didn’t mind.

She could see the looks they were getting though, Merlins’ arm around her waist, a surprise to her as well, seemed to be earning them quite a few considering looks. She was comfortable enough to ignore them, she doubted anyone would actually come out and say something, although she could tell that the group of young men around her age wanted to.

“You like their eyes on you, you can feel the stares can’t you? They’re wondering why you are with me, thinking that they would be better for you, wondering what you see in me.” Merlin whispered in her ear, and he was right, she could feel the stares, she revelled in them. “I wonder what they would think if they knew exactly what you were like, what you really want to get up to, and what you do for a living, they’d be terrified. Such an in control woman, they wouldn’t know what to do with you.”

Roxy nodded her head slightly, indicating that she agreed with his whispered words, baring her neck to Merlin in the hopes that he’d kiss it, she had said no real touch or contact until the end of the week, but kisses were as much foreplay as their game was. He seemed to take it as the invitation she had meant it to be and pressed a light kiss to her neck, pressing himself against her from behind as he did so. 

He was hard, she could feel him against her, and in that moment she knew exactly what he was planning. As the hand that wasn’t around her waist was trailed down her back she shivered, knowing that she was right. Merlin continued to whisper in her ear, teasing her with his words, stopping only to press small kisses to her neck. Roxy knew that he was stroking himself, using her body to block the rest of the carriage from seeing what he was doing, and she wished that she could join him. It was impossible though, if she didn’t want to get caught or arrested, the group of guys as well as a few of the other passengers were still staring at them after all.

“They have no idea what game we are playing, do they?” Merlin whispered in her ear, “They have no idea that you just want to ignore that they are all here watching you and stroke yourself until you come apart. They have no idea how filthy you are Roxanne.”

Roxy groaned, he could read her so well. She really did want to ignore the rest of the passengers, just forget they were there and enjoy herself. “Yes Merlin.” She spoke quietly, knowing that he would hear her.

“Angus.” He whispered in her ear, “Say my name Roxanne.”

“Angus.” She whispered back, feeling the motion of his hand behind her stop as he pressed more fully against her, burying his face in her neck as his climax rushed through him. It felt like they stood like that for ages, but in reality it was mere seconds, as the train pulled to a stop at a station.

Merlin pushed her forward, indicating that they were getting off the train. They easily fell in with the rest of the crowd leaving the train and the station. Once outside Roxy looked about, trying to figure out where they were, and where they were going. Their destination appeared to be a Kingsman cab that was waiting for them, taking them back to the mansion; Merlin must have prepared for his little train journey in advance.

When they got back to the mansion Merlin walked her to her suite, kissing her chastely before wishing her goodnight.

“Goodnight Angus.” Roxy told him before entering her rooms. He had given her his name, she wouldn’t use it often she knew that, it would be a private thing. It was intimate, probably a lot more intimate than they had been, his name was something that he kept to himself, he had fully embraced his codename after all.

As she pushed away from the back of the door and heading towards the shower, she thought about Merlin and his actions that day, he was definitely winning at the moment. She would have to think of something incredible to top his acts, she was going to win this challenge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this part.

Roxy gets sent on a mission the next morning that takes her out of the country. She speaks with Merlin briefly before she leaves, stealing a few moments in private before she and Eggsy fly out to Morocco. They put their game on hold, knowing that she needs to be focused when in the field, it’s one thing to play in a safe environment like the mansion, but deliberately setting out to masturbate on a mission could be seen as dangerous. Roxy wasn’t about to risk herself for their game, if the opportunity presented itself, she would take it, that was what started this after all.  
She and Eggsy were playing the part of a pair of young newlyweds on honeymoon in Marrakech, in reality they were there to track down an arms dealer that was trying to break into the market of nuclear weaponry. They had limited information about him and his associates, so it had been decided that they were to bring him in for questioning, hopefully they would get the information they needed to stop any deals going down on the nuclear front. They didn’t really care about him as an arms dealer, he really was small time, but the nuclear aspect was making people twitchy.  
Roxy wandered around Jemma el fna, dismissing women offering her books of henna patterns and trying to entice her to become their canvas, keeping Eggsy in sight at all times. Her fellow knight was scanning the area discreetly, cataloguing everyone who was carrying a visible weapon, while she looked around to find escape routes from the main square. She smiled at him when he walked back towards her carrying a couple of bottles of water.

“So shall we get some lunch before we wander through the souks?” Eggsy suggested, leading her towards a café near the entrance to Souk Kessabine.

Once inside and sat at a table Roxy could see exactly why had chosen such a place for lunch, the table they were sat at was on the roof terrace and looked out over the entrance to several souks with a view of Jemaa el fna. Café Kessabine was a nice place for lunch, and as it was quite quiet at that time the roof gave them not only a good view for surveillance, but the privacy to check in with Merlin properly.

“We know that he eats regularly at Café de France,” Merlin told them, “There is a good chance that he will be there tonight, go there for dinner, you may get lucky. We don’t have good enough intel to track all his movements, but he also frequents a couple of establishments in Guilez as well.”

“Is the aim still to bring the target in?” Roxy asked, wondering if they were still going to try for information from the mark.

“Yes,” Merlin intoned, “We need to know the extent of his network, once you have him secured one of the intelligence team will take over. You will stay in the area though, in case further action is required.”

Once they had finished with lunch they took their time to wander through the souks, playing up the part of the tourist, haggling for any purchases that caught their eyes. Eggsy picked up more little trinkets than Roxy, he was buying gifts for his mum and sister, who believed he was taking a quick trip with Roxy to a spa hotel in Marrakech for a few days. Roxy didn’t really have anyone to buy a gift for as such, but she did buy herself a wicker tagine and after some consideration she picked up a leather bound journal for Merlin.

Café de France had mixed reviews Roxy had found online, but she didn’t much care about the food anyway; she was more interested in finding their mark. They had scanned the first level of the restaurant when they arrived, but he wasn’t there. Eggsy had suggested sitting upstairs so that they could look at the diners up there as well as watch people enter the restaurant from the square. Roxy immediately quashed his plan, there was no guarantee of a table close enough to see onto the square, insisting that it would be better to sit downstairs so they could keep an eye on the door.

They had finished their meal and there had been no sighting of their target. They paid the bill, intending to return the next day after checking out the places in Guilez the mark had been spotted at. As they were leaving the restaurant two men entered, Roxy shared a quick look with Eggsy before continuing out into the square.

“Merlin?” Roxy questioned as soon as they were clear of the building.

“Target confirmed.” Merlin replied, “I can’t find anything on his companion. Be careful Lancelot, Galahad, no unnecessary risks, remember your training.”  
Waiting was the hardest part, Eggsy had the attention span of a toddler at times, and Roxy was sick of being out in the heat. She wanted to be back at the hotel in a cold shower, Merlin instructing her on how he wanted her to touch herself.

Eventually the mark left the restaurant and Eggsy made a show of bumping into him accidentally, planting a tiny tracker on him, before apologising profusely. They left the square immediately afterwards, heading back to their hotel to shower, get changed and wait for the right time to extract the mark. It had been decided that they would wait until the early hours of the morning to strike, the mark and anyone who lived with him no doubt being asleep. Once the tracker had become stationary and stayed that way for a few hours they alerted the intelligence team that would be questioning the man, so that they would have someone available to take him off their hands straight away.

Breaking into his home and capturing him was a lot easier than they had expected, even with the guards that the man had. The men were easily tranquilised, it wasn’t as if they needed to be subtle, the fact that their boss was missing was going to be known rather quickly anyway. It was why they had to stay in the area while the intelligence team were questioning the mark, in case they needed to go after anyone else. The intelligence team took him off, and Roxy and Eggsy made their way back to their hotel, ready to sleep for a few hours.

“Good work Galahad, Lancelot. Get some sleep.” Merlin’s voice sounded in both their ears, “We’ll debrief later in the day.”

When Roxy awoke it was to see Eggsy fully dressed getting ready to go out, she looked him up and down, he looked like the typical tourist. She raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

“Merlin says we are free to explore for now at least, so I thought I’d head into Guilez for a look around if you want to join me.” Eggsy explained.

Roxy just shook her head, “I think I am going to stay at the hotel, visit the hammam for a while.”

Eggsy left and Roxy got up, catching up with Merlin and allowing him to go through her debriefing whilst she took a shower. Merlin had to go though, he had to organise the recruits, so she didn’t get the opportunity to turn her shower into something more playful. She did inform him that she would be leaving her glasses in the hotel room though, as she wouldn’t be able to take them with her into the hammam with her.

The hammam was heavenly, and although she had never considered herself as unclean before, she was much cleaner when she came out. It was the best exfoliation, bath and sauna experience she had ever had. The time that she spent sat in steam rooms surrounded by other women, but unable to see them through the steam was the best. At any point any of them may have caught her as she touched and teased herself. She didn’t do anything too outrageous, knowing that she could be collected at any point to go on to the next stage of the process, but the thrill was still there.

She just hoped that when she was finished with her hammam Eggsy was still out and Merlin had a bit of free time. She was hoping to recount her experience to him, and deal with the frustration she had caused herself with her teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to Cafe de France, so can't say anything for the quality, but I would definitely recommend Cafe Kessabine to anyone travelling in Marrakech. It is simple, but lovely, and the view from the roof is great.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep, I disappeared again :( Assignments at college and university started to stack up and work went a bit mental. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up a lot quicker than this one, there is only one or two chapters left I think.

Business in Marrakech seemed to be wrapped up rather quickly, without either Roxy or Eggsy having to get involved any further than they already had been. They had to stay in the area though, just in case something else related came up that they were needed for, so they spent a few days playing tourist and relaxing. It was nice to be able to have a bit of a break after the last few months. Roxy spent as much time as Eggsy would allow swimming in the hotel pool or relaxing at the side of it.

They were both glad to be getting back on the plane that would take them home though. It was a commercial flight that they were booked on, not a private one, but it would suit their purposes. Roxy had spoken with Merlin before they got to the airport and it had been agreed that there would be a Kingsman taxi waiting for them at the airport to bring them back to Headquarters.

The flight wasn’t the worst that it could have been, not for Roxy at least; she slept through most of it. Eggsy on the other hand, his experience was less pleasant. He got off the plane muttering about parents who couldn’t control their kids and kids who kept running into seats. Roxy just smiled at his grumbling, leading him towards the taxi that should be waiting for them.

Arriving back at Headquarters Eggsy and Roxy sat through a debriefing of the mission before they went their separate ways. Eggsy was heading back into London to go home to his mums, but Roxy wasn’t going home that night. She intended to spend the night at the mansion, preferably with Merlin; she hadn’t seen him in a few days after all.

She made her way back to her suite to drop her suitcase and shower before searching out Merlin. She found him in his office going over the latest plans to torture the recruits. They were down to only six left and would be getting ready to do the parachute exercise soon.

“Sense impairment?” Roxy asked, reading over his shoulder. She remembered that one well, they were paired up for the exercise, one of them then had their senses altered chemically and the other had to help lead them through a maze, then they would do the exercise again in the opposite role. It was designed to test both teamwork and how an individual would react to an impairment of the senses. “Fun!”

“How can I help you Lancelot?” Merlin asked, still focused on his work in front of him.

She put her arms around his neck from behind in some strange form of a hug. “Did you miss me?” she asked cheekily.

“I was in your ear most of the time lass.” Merlin replied as he looked up. “But aye lass, I missed you.”

Roxy grinned as she spun his chair round so that he was facing her. She slid into his lap leaning up to kiss him. “I got you a present, it’s in my suite, show me how much you want it.” She told him before taking his lips with hers again.

“Roxanne?” Merlin questioned her.

She knew what he was asking; he was referring to the no contact rule from their challenge. She smirked at him, “I was thinking while I was away, and didn’t we agree before I left that kissing often counts as foreplay.”

“Aye, it does that.” Merlin chuckled before pulling her back into his embrace. With an invitation like that how could he refuse, he was going to do everything he could to get an invite up to her suite. He wanted to see what she had got him as a gift, but more importantly he wanted the retelling of her visit to the hammam. Eggsy had interrupted her before she had been able to tell him her story.

Merlin was hoping for an invigorating story, but at the same time he was hoping that it wasn’t too risqué, he had definitely been in the lead before Roxy had left for Marrakech, but he wouldn’t be surprised if she had topped him while she was away. He hoped not though, they only had another two days of the challenge left, and he was running out of ways to beat the woman, she was a lot less inhibited than he was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go, hopefully I should have it up tomorrow, but if not it should be the end of the week at the latest.

Merlin woke earlier than he normally did, and he was much warmer than normal as well. After grabbing his glasses from the bedside table he lay back unmoving taking stock of everything; he wasn't in his room, and he had a warm body curled half on top of him, blonde hair spilling onto his chest. Roxanne, he thought to himself, he looked down at her, she looked so peaceful and innocent in her sleep, a contrast from when she was awake. She was the complete opposite of innocent, the woman was so devious many wouldn't believe it, he knew that none of the other knights would believe of her what she could get up to; the only one who would believe she was anything near what she was would be Eggsy, and that was only because they were friends of a sort. Merlin was glad in a way that Percival at least hadn't seemed to catch onto what a wanton young woman she was acting recently, he was worried enough about when the knight found out about him and his goddaughter without the man thinking Merlin had corrupted her or something. Knowing that he had awoken earlier than usual he allowed himself to lie there for a while watching Roxy sleep, it was strange to see such a vivacious woman so quiet.

When Merlin felt his glasses buzz he knew it was time to get up, if there was someone trying to contact him at this time he had to find out what was going on. He pulled away from Roxy slowly so as not to wake her, not that he was successful. Roxy blinked at him sleepily, watching him as he got out of bed searching for his clothes.

“Go back to sleep Roxy.” He told her, placing a chaste kiss to her lips once he was dressed. “I’ll see you later on.”

Once in the corridor outside her suite he checked the message that he had been left for him when he hadn’t answered his glasses. After listening to the message he began the walk to the witches’ domain, forgoing the opportunity to go and change out of yesterday’s clothes.

Merlin rubbed his eyes before replacing his glasses and turning his attention to the room full of knights. He fully briefed them on the situation that they had become aware of as a result of Galahad and Lancelot’s mission earlier that week. While there hadn’t been much evidence to tie their main target to anyone conclusively there had been enough to warrant moving in on the situation. Questioning hadn’t come up with much either, but then one of their analysts had stumbled upon something that cleared things up a bit for them. 

The situation was discussed and a couple of the knights close in physical location were informed of their new orders to deal with the situation. Merlin then turned the briefing to other matters that needed to be discussed; having all the knights around the table at once gave him the opportunity to cover a lot of ground in one sitting, rather than having to repeat himself. Throughout the briefing the knights would make their opinions known on certain things, all except Lancelot who was silent.  
Merlin kept an eye on her throughout the briefing, and while she was silent she seemed to be alert and listening to what was being said, there was a bit of a glint in her eyes when his eyes caught hers and he could tell she was suppressing a smirk. Her hands he noticed were completely out of his sight, under the table, hidden to the rest of the room. His mind skipped for a second, the thought that crossed it couldn’t be true, she couldn’t be.

As the briefing ended he couldn’t contain his curiosity, he had to know. “Lancelot, are you alright you are rather quiet?”

His words prompted a subtle flush in her face as she looked at him across the table. “I am feeling rather flushed.” She admitted, “I think I may go and lie down for a while.”

She stood from the table, and Percival one of the other knights who had been attending the meeting at Headquarters stood with her, offering her his arm and escorting her from the room. Merlin couldn’t believe it, she had won, hands down there was nothing that he could do to top her, of that he was sure. She hadn’t gotten caught in a room that was full of both physical and holographic spies, not a single one of them seemed to notice her indiscretion, and he was sure that the only reason that he had caught onto her actions was because he knew of the game that they were playing. He excused himself from the dining room and made his way to the sanctuary that was his office so that he could think. He knew that his mind was made up already anyway, there was no point in drawing their game out any longer, she had definitely won; he would surrender to her control that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So real life got in the way and this is about 3 weeks late :(

Roxy smiled at her godfather before shutting the door behind him, pleased that he approved of her relationship with Merlin, his opinion meant a lot to her. She felt that she had to tell him before the relationship between them went any further, so that he didn’t feel like she no longer respected him allowing him to find out the same way everyone else would when they made their relationship, if it was a relationship, public. He had been rather amused, and he had had lots of advice for her regarding relationships in their line of work, and then just some general advice for dealing with Merlin that he had gathered through years of working with him.

She wondered whether or not she would be seeing Merlin that night, she was sure that he would have something to say to her regarding how bold she had been, but whether he would come to her suite that night was something she didn’t know. She hoped he would. The man had somehow managed to get under her skin, all through her training he had challenged her and made her strive to do her best, not just to impress her godfather and get the job, but to impress him.

Killing some time before she went to find some food Roxy left her suite headed towards the gun range, intending to use some time working on her shooting. She passed Merlin in the corridor outside his office, she had walked that way deliberately in the hopes of seeing him. She smiled sweetly at him, “Merlin.”

“Lancelot.” Merlin acknowledged her, “I do hope you are feeling better?”

“Much,” Roxy smiled, “Some time in bed was just what I needed.”

Merlin then smiled at her politely, his expression giving nothing away, before excusing himself and letting himself into his office. The stack of paperwork that she could see on his desk not boding well for any chance of seeing him that evening. Roxy continued on her way to the range, knowing that she would have to distract herself in other ways if Merlin was going to be working.  
After a few hours working on her marksmanship she left the range, heading to get some food, and perhaps some conversation. There was always some of the support staff lingering about if not one of her fellow knights. She wondered if Merlin would be there or if he would be eating in his office while he worked. He wasn’t there, and she tried to put thoughts of the technical wizard out of her head, but she couldn’t, he pervaded her thoughts.

Eventually she gave up on her food and the conversation going on around her, she had been speaking only when necessary and picking at her food. It was hopeless really. She excused herself and made her way back to her suite, her thoughts on Merlin the whole walk there. Had she been too bold earlier, was he unhappy at her mixing of business and pleasure, she hadn’t been able to read him that well in the meeting or in the corridor earlier. Hopefully he had taken her actions in stride and was planning his next move in order to beat her, she wondered what he would come up with, especially with only one day left of their challenge.

Roxy pushed open the door to her suite, her mind still on Merlin and the pleasurable activities they would be partaking of the next night, and stopped dead when she caught sight of the figure splayed out on her bed. His clothes were folded neatly and place on the blanket box at the base of her bed, and stretched out naked on her sheets was the man in her thoughts.

“Merlin?” Roxy questioned, wondering exactly what he had in mind for them this evening.

“Roxanne.” Merlin smiled at her, handing her a glass of champagne with his left hand, his right hand leisurely stroking his hard cock, “Congratulations on your win.”

Roxy took the glass automatically, her mind still processing his words, her brain distracted by the sight in front of her. “My win?” She repeated the words to him, hoping that he would clarify for her, was he no longer wanting to finish the challenge, had she really gone too far in the meeting earlier.

“There is no chance of me topping you before tomorrow, so we may as well call it now.” Merlin explained, “You are a bit overdressed for your prize though lass.”

Roxy smiled as his words told her all she needed to know, he wasn’t upset with her, he still wanted her, if anything he was just moving the timetable up a bit. She placed her glass on the nightstand and began to remove her clothing, watching Merlin watch her as she did so. It was a heady feeling, having such a powerful man desire her, and even more so having that man give her control of the situation. As she climbed onto the bed next to Merlin she mentally challenged herself to see how often she would be able to get the man to give her control in the bedroom. It was a private challenge, one just for her, but she was sure to enjoy it as much as she had enjoyed the challenge between the two of them.


End file.
